redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluestripe the Wild
If you would like to see my archive please go here or here or here. Taadaa!! And once again the day is saved by the Long Patrol Girl! By the way...heard you were looking for a picture. *cough* I'm open again *cough* --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 14:18, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Update On Bluestripe. A hhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggeeeeeeee one. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) It should be 2493-6596-4638. I got that from my trainer card, but I may have to wait until another forum comes back online if that one doesn't work for you. -----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 22:25, May 9, 2010 (UTC) dude!!!! that would be totally awesome!!!!!!!! im about to read another book too Hi Blue! Would you PLEASE get on shout-box if you're still here? Thank you! ;) --Rose the Fearless You can look but you can't touch lest you get hurt by the thorns! 02:51, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I haven't had a chance to put it in yet, strangely. I'll tell you when I do.-----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 11:20, May 11, 2010 (UTC) yes there is, and i have links on my page. only, Teagan isn't my char... it's Otterwarriors... she just let me use her for my fan fic... so, all of those characters on that slideshow, arn't mine.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 19:44, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Huzzah! That's awesome!! I left a message on his talk page. Thanks for telling me! :) It seems that Science-Fiction-loving-Redwall-Readers are sometimes found; I know a few girls on here who like Star Trek: Next Generation, and my school buddy likes Star Wars. I'm more of a Trekkie/Whovian m'self, but, oh well. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:07, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Curses! I am late to reply, still, I am quite alright.--Penglens Who needs logic? 22:08, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Does he try to explain everything about the show to you? That's how I am with my non-Doctor-Who-watching friends. LOL! -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 23:04, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the Angels are aliens that are "Quantum Locked", ie: turn to stone when you look at them. If you blink or look away, they become alive, and if they grab you, you are transported back in time where you end up dying before you were even born; they feed off the energy that comes from that. I explain a lot of it to my friends at school because I'm obsessed with it. It's up pretty high on my "LPG Likes" list, up there with Redwall and Captain Kirk. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 01:47, May 13, 2010 (UTC) That was weird. You TOTALLY just left shout-box. I think that your computer kicked you off, but I don't know. You could just be having me think that but secretly hate me and be using that as an excuse.... --Rose the Fearless! ~Brockkers~ 03:19, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Uh.... I made you a picture, Bluestripe!! Holly [[User blog:Hollyfire53/Bluestripe the Warrior|Beware the Night]] 20:52, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I added you. Your code work :D -----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 13:51, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Bluestripe! Come on the shoutbox! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:27, May 16, 2010 (UTC) It says that for me too...how about we double check our codes; that is, see what they are on MK Wii and compare them with the ones we gave each other? -----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 17:42, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hm, I think you did, Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 16:28, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! :D Too bad about the upload thingy. :'( You don't have a camera? -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 20:37, May 18, 2010 (UTC) New Update I just updated Thornclaw Braveheart: The Coming of the Stoat. New and awesome villain. Check it out for yoreself. Thorny --Through the Fire and the Flames we carry on!!!!!!! 15:43, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ? Why don't you?-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 17:17, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Update Bluestripe. Traitor revealed! Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 19:28, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ..... I don't really want to, sorry, I already asked hethren, I have plans for my account, and they are not to be a redwall wiki ad, sorry. You could ask richard.....-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 21:33, May 19, 2010 (UTC) One word... I can tell you in one word how I'm feeling: math-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 21:40, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'll have to disprove that, I'm good at math, I just missed a week from my trip, so i have 2.5 lessons to do today....-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 21:50, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ok.... i see.......-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 21:55, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but he is a fictional character.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 00:43, May 20, 2010 (UTC) HUGE UPDATE ON BLUESTRIPE THE WARRIOR- WILL FINISH BY THE END OF MAYHolly Vorsicht der Nacht 21:07, May 20, 2010 (UTC) um no. thats just wot they do when babies are born. don't ask me why.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:30, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Wii Play ( UGH!! ) The Force Unleashed Cabela's Big Game Hunter NEW Super Mario Bros. Wii MarioKart Wii Super Smash Bros. Brawl Wii Sports and Resort Not counting GC games. I plan to buy Monster Hunter Tri. WiiWare: Donkey Kong Country 3 FF: My Life As A King LoZ: OoT Ejaxk it's a girl named Tylee, and no, my message said quite clearly, "anyone who wants to draw the pine marten for me".-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:25, May 22, 2010 (UTC) chocolate brown pine marten with an off white under belly, a buckler strapped to her belt, and a sword in a sheath, wears a red tunic, and has grey green eyes. she is Ublaz Mad eyes daughter.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:32, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Update Bluestripe Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 14:20, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Update on The sword of gold Bluefang the Ferret 16:11, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I finished Bluestripe the Warrior!! I hate the ending >P Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 23:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Update on The sword of gold Bluefang the Ferret 08:21, May 23, 2010 (UTC) just wanted to drop by and say hi :) Just wanted to drop by and say hi :) hope things are well :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 15:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I just rented SMG from our library. It's a total blast, that'll probably hold me over for another two years if I actually buy it soon. -----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 19:42, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I couldn't wait to hear Rosalina's story, so I just found it on Youtube...they make a lot of assumptions, but it's still sad anyway. -----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 20:00, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I suppose i could draw the active users. but that would take a big scanner, and a large peice of paper. i'll get on it today! =)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 20:15, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Do you know her story?I don't want to spoil it if you don't know. -----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 20:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC) hey hey hey! *hugs Bluestripe*-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 20:27, May 23, 2010 (UTC) SMG Spoilerfor everybeast else. Okay, so...they look through the telescope and just assume that her parents and brother are dead. (Well, I assumed they were dead from reading IGN's review, so this whole thing may be null and void.) If a little girl can live in space for ages, what's to wipe out her family? It's not like the planet was engulfed in flames or...badness. -----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 20:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) *grins sheepishly* want me to change the award? i feel like it's kinda lame...-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 20:32, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I finished me Bluestripe extension. And cried as I typed it. Holly Werde Dorn Gewinne? 23:13, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Bluestripe! I'm alone on the shoutbox! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:36, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Bluestripe. You don't know how good that makes me feel. Ejaxk Friends? You are really my friend? Awww thanks Bluestripe that's really nice. Well, if you won an award you must be nice, right? Can I call you Blue? Kytrae Wingblade 21:30, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :) Yay! I like you, Blue (oh, if you knew who I really was)! Kytrae Wingblade 21:34, May 26, 2010 (UTC) whats happening to snowpaw? why were You all crying last night? el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 13:57, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Huzah! -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 21:18, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Cool! :D They are on at 2:00 for me, so try either 2 or 4. --[[User:Long Patrol Girl| LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! ]] 16:55, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh dear..! Lemma try ths again... --[[User:Long Patrol Girl| LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! ]] 17:02, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Ooookkay. Nothing appears wrong with the coding... --LPG Maybe something was wiggy on the preferences...I'll try it one more time, see if it'll work. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 17:15, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Custom Sig was unticked, so now it works. :D -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 17:16, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I personally wouldn't sing along to that song... it's creepy XP so, are you out of school for the summer?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:53, May 28, 2010 (UTC) what are your summer plans?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 03:19, May 29, 2010 (UTC) why are you sorry? i was only askin if you had dreams for the summer... i noticed you made a signature with the pic i uploaded! This is embarressing, but I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. xD -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 05:11, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Update FQ Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 14:57, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, right after I got that I looked it up at TARDIS, the Doctor Who Wikia. It was the pilot. They don't show any after the 10th Doctor in my region! The farthest back episode is from 2006, probably. You're watching the ones from the '60s! -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 15:05, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Watching it from the beginning is a good idea, because I'm sure he references stuff from the beginning. I've watched the 9th, 10th, and now that 11 is here, 11th Doctors...And that's it. The gap between 8 and 9 is a big one; they sort of dropped the series in the '80s, but brought it back in 2004 or 2005. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 16:52, May 29, 2010 (UTC) This needn't worry you, but as the show goes on, the Doctor seems to get cuter...I loooooovvvveeee 10 and 11. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 16:53, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Lucky Once I get Tri, mayhaps we can Wi-Fi hunt. And yes, An Unearthly Child IS very important. Ejaxk Dude Picture a castle made of Legos. The bottom layer is made of people's interests. Someone comes along, makes the people doubt. The castle crumbles. It has happened on so many other things. It's kinda being in first then being hit by a blue shell right before the finish line, then falling down a hole so everyone passes you, placing you in last. After you worked so hard to get in first, only to have some p*ssant upstart pass you. --Ejaxk The Abyss If your consciousness absolutely MUST intrude on mine, leave a message. 04:04, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ejaxk the abyss Bleu Bleu, you don't even know how good you make me feel. It's times like this when I need some one to say " You're in the right" My other friends, whom I know in real life, are all like " Oh, we're very sorry for our friend's outburst. He doesn't take critiscism well. We appreciate your input and we hope we can talk again. Thank You. Would you like us to kiss your butt as well?". You know? BTW, are you homeschooled? --Ejaxk The Abyss If your consciousness absolutely MUST intrude on mine, leave a message. 05:19, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ejaxk the abyss Schooling? How do you like going to Christian school? Or private school, for that matter? I go to public school, so that is quite...interesting. If being indoctrination is interesting. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 19:36, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Dance Dance Revolution: Super Nova and Neopets: Darkest Faerie. I am planning on trading in the latter at a gming store in a local mall. I never play it and it's not my kind of video game. I might try to get a fun game me and my mom or dad can play. :) My new controller is blue, and the old one is black. I've called to blue one :P You should see my Gran Turismo skill. I have no driving skillz at all xD -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 21:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Do you have Gran Turismo? I don't mind public all that much. I mean, all the teachers, save a few, are liberal Darwinists, so the indoctrination is...interesting from a conservative Christian standpoint. If interesting is having someone push a belief that you could disprove in ten minutes of talking and a hyperlink to a website. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 16:10, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I suppose they do fit.... My friends are simply mad I don't take MyOpinion's insult lying down. They think I should apologize. They're publicly schooled atheists, so I didn't expect them to completely agree, I expected them to have my back. I guess not. Ejaxk The majority of the kids at my school (or at least the ones I know) are nice, or at least not criminals, but of course there are weirdos in every school, so... -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 17:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Ejakx has lost his mind, again. I'm quitting the project, and he thinks I'm going to be worse off now. But I just don't care, after today, I'm signing off Redwall Wiki for the last time.--Penglens Who needs logic? 18:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC) "Publicly Schooled Atheists" I like that alot, and yeah Atheism all the way!--Penglens Who needs logic? 18:14, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Kitsune Blue i did not know Kitsune was a fox in japanese lore, im not even japanese but i play some of their video games. and yes you do know me on my other account. Ming Assassin with a conscience yes it was kind of obvious i bet, but dont tell anybody else. Ming Assassin with a conscience Announcers voice begins to speak Shadefire, a young ferret, was to be executed by his own brother, as a Martyr for his cuase of goodness, escaped with a deep wound on his left eye, hides in the shadows, his bloodrath engulfing him. he has sworn to kill his brother, and will stop at nothing. will Shade revenge himself? or will things end in his own blood? -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:56, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Oi there Bluestripe, im a newerr to e Redwall wiki and i dont have much friends, is there a way to add friends? --Skipper Jayrado Talk! 17:43, June 1, 2010 (UTC) It is indeed! Which one was your favorite cake? (If you can remember any. Because I can't besides yesterday's episode. XD) --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 20:14, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Blue! Guess what? I finally got to see some Dragon Ball Z Kai a couple days ago. I thought it was going to be pretty stupid what with the theme song I can't stand it. Nor that of Pok'e'mon which I shall never watch again. I guess it's just a thing with TV mangas :P, anyways but it was actually very entertaining. Storyline seems awesome. I'll probably look again for one of the actual comics at my library. --Neildown - Happy Memorial Day, U.S.A.60px| Semper fi 22:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC) here's gralmag... -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:01, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Shoutbox Sounds like a browser caching issue on your end. Nothing I can do. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Enjoy Gramlag! Sorry it's fuzzy. :( -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 04:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC) thanks you have a nice name youself. Re: Mario & Luigi Heh, Not Only did I get the game, But I beat it. TWICE! So, take THAT, SOCIE- I mean... BLUESTRIPE!!! Richardo De La Llama I actually never learned Spanish 22:11, June 2, 2010 (UTC) "That's mama Luigi to you!" "or is it the bagle?" "I hope she made lots of spigetty!" lol I have been watching too many you tube poops with Mario and Luigi ----Zoso159 Valor inc. 22:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yep Or is it a bagle? Yeah it is sort of. The avatar is of Adrein Sphephard from Half Life 1 Opposing Forse with his version of the logo which is the same except it is green and rusty. I am going to change it though since I got a sweet Valor avatar from my MAG groups new website. http://pmwnation.yolasite.com/mag---valor.php :D hey kid! *hugs Blue* haven't talked to you in a while! How goes the summer? answer asap! Otterwarrior 00:29, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ITS OVER 9000! You watch Dragon Ball Z? I don't, but some of my friends do. They LOOOOVE that show. Well, I know one does. Don't know about the other. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 00:35, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Block -- LordTBT Talk! 19:12, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I was playing Majora's Mask and i just got the GoW Collection and yes, the 2d side scrolling classics of Sonic that were not poisoned with load screens or bad gameplay.